Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3n-7-2-5n}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3n - 5n} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-2n} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2n} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-2n-9$